


sacrifice

by mushmin



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushmin/pseuds/mushmin
Summary: Catra gives up everything to make Adora happy. She only hopes that it will pay off.AKA Catra is a useless lesbian and Adora loves it...but Bow is NOT having it.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 243





	sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to my beautiful girlfriend for being my Adora. I know I can be annoying and dramatic but they love me anyway and 100% deserve a medal for it <3
> 
> I appreciate any and all comments, so please do leave them! Thank you!

Being in love with Adora was an absolute pain in the ass, but so was everything else in Catra’s life at present. And frankly, she was running out of people who still cared about her in any capacity. If Adora still loved her, she had to hold onto that. And everyone knows to hold on, one first has to let go.

“I’m going to let go...” Catra mumbled, her knuckles white with the effort of holding on for so long. She could feel the exact point where her feet were cutting into the ground. 

“What...no! You can’t!” And there was Glimmer, ever the hero, just like Adora. 

That was why she had to save Adora. 

“Glimmer, I have to.” Catra said, eyes wide and earnest as they rarely are. She felt a tear gather in the corner of her eye, but she held it back, gnashing her teeth together in preparation for what she was about to do. 

“You’ll never come back from this Catra...this is it. Do you get that? You can’t do this! You wouldn’t!” Glimmer said, desperation lifting her voice an octave (or maybe it was pain, she couldn’t be sure). 

“I can.” Catra whispered, loosening her grip and finally allowing the tear to fall. “And I will.” 

Catra was thrown to the ground front-first, the wind knocked out of her as she felt a pain worse than anything she’d felt before. She knew what this meant but god, she wasn’t ready for it. She wasn’t ready for this all-consuming realization, this feeling of the fire that kept her going fizzling out. 

She closed her eyes, hearing the sounds of the fight still going on around her. A loud thud, and then the cheers of the other side. Adora’s side. Adora’s cheer and laugh cutting through the chaos, getting closer and closer to Catra.

Catra mustered a small smile. At least her sacrifice meant something. At least she was able to give the one she loved this small victory. She hoped it would be worth it one day. 

“Catra, you’re so dramatic! Get _up_!” Adora’s voice was by her side now, lilting with the inherent joy that was always present in it. 

Catra only groaned. What more could she do? 

“Catraaaa” came Bow’s groan. “I wouldn’t have chosen you for our team if I knew you were gonna give up like that!” 

Catra hissed a bit at that. How dare he dishonor her sacrifice? She’d done something noble and— 

“Seriously, it’s a game of tug of war. It really isn’t that complicated Catra, you just tug!” And there was Queen Glimmer, stating the obvious. Catra simply could not accept the disrespect. She sat up, eyes snapping open as she glared at her teammates. 

“I made a sacrifice for love! Geez, for being the good guys, you really don’t understand the concept...” she snarled. 

Adora burst out laughing while Bow and Glimmer simply stared at Catra blankly. Catra was somewhat vindicated by Seahawk’s hand on her shoulder, expressing his solidarity with the giant paint splotch on his chest. 

Seahawk must have sacrificed himself for Mermista in a game of paintball. Catra looked at him with newfound respect. That’s a man of true honor. 

“You’re so cute!” Adora gushed, scratching behind Catra’s ear, making her purr involuntarily (not that she would avoid purring if she had the choice). 

Bow grumbled in the background, something about “stupid Catra” and “stupid tug of war” and “stupid young love” before Glimmer caught up to him and grabbed his hand. After that, Catra could only hear the former two. 

Catra leaned further into Adora’s scratches until they stopped abruptly. 

“You got so much mud on you! Geez, all this for a game of tug of war!” Adora said, started to brush the dirt off of Catra’s shirt. 

“All this for a game of tug of war that lost me the TOURNAMENT, Adora. How dare you? I gave up everything for you!” Catra said indignantly, huffing and turning away from Adora’s ministrations. 

Adora was silent for a moment, before shaking her head lightly. “Okay, you’re right. Thank you for throwing the game, Catra.” 

Catra refused to budge, still curled in an angry ball, her tail flitting agitatedly in the mud and only getting dirtier. 

“And I love you?” Adora tried hesitantly. 

Catra’s right ear twitched and turned Adora’s way briefly. 

Adora sighed. “And I’ll make you the gray rations...” 

Catra turned, face bright as she scooted back over to Adora. 

“God, I can’t believe you still like that stuff! I’m literally mixing so many chemicals together to make that for you, you know that right?” Adora laughed. 

Catra looked up at Adora. “So many chemicals and LOVE.”

Adora smiled, wrapping her arms around Catra. She may be muddy, but it was impossible to not cuddle her when she was like this. Actually impossible—Adora thinks Catra may be doing this on purpose...

Nevertheless, she responded, her lips brushing against Catra’s hair. She could feel Catra's purring in her chest, sending a pleasant buzz through Adora's body, her claws gentle but so _there_ on Adora’s hips. More than anything, she could feel peace, and no matter how often these moments came, she would never be able to fathom how lucky she was. 

“Of course, so much love, Catra. So much love.” 


End file.
